It's Easier This Way
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: Justin never felt any romantic attraction toward his sister before, but now that he's getting feelings for his sister that feel like more than a brother/sister relationship, will he follow his heart or hide from his feelings? Jalex.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm writing this mostly for my sister who wanted me to put this up, I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be, it all depends on the response. But I do have the last chapter planned... **

* * *

It all started as a normal day, but the normalness didn't last very long, if you're wondering why it wasn't a normal day, I'll let you know, it was a single event, one thing that made the normalness fade.

I found my sister's diary, in it a precious secret. One that changed my feelings too.

She liked me, she went on to explain how wrong it felt, yet how at the same time, it felt so right. I remembered everything down to the date: December 14, 2008.

I saw her in a completely different way, I didn't try to ignore my feelings, but maybe I should have. I may have saved myself if I did.

I tried to pretend I didn't know anything, but I couldn't, I realized how everything she did made sense.

I wanted her to admit it, but I knew she wouldn't do that, I just found out, she didn't even know I knew. "I guess I'll have to make the first move."

My dad gave me a weird look, knowing I was with Miranda. But I shrugged it off. I just focused on my feelings.

Things had changed, Alex went from hating me to blushing when I touched her hand, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I didn't know. But I did know that if this was well-known in the family, things would never be normal again.

But normal in a family of wizards is impossible. This was as normal as we were ever going to get. Was there something else about being a wizard that had to do with liking siblings?

I've kissed Miranda a few times, but I wonder what it would be like to kiss my sister. After all, Alex _was _the one who was completely convinced that I only went out with Miranda because she looked like her.

I wish I knew how to explain everything to her. It'll happen, but only if I have the guts to say it.

I guess everyone has a dream that they don't think they'll reach. But I may be one of the lucky ones.

I keep thinking of that diary entry, it said:

_I like my brother; after spending months trying to figure out my feelings, this is my conclusion._

_I would give up anything just to know if he feels the same way. But I'm too shy to ask him myself._

_I blushed when he touched my hand. I don't remember a time when I've ever done that. But I love Justin._

_xoxo - Lexi_

I keep these words in my mind at all times, I'll never forget them. But in the future would this just be 'the time I had a crush on my sister'?

I had an advantage being her brother, I knew more about her than I normally would have, I knew some of her secrets, some that she'd rather me not know. But I knew she liked me, that was one secret that might actually mean something.

And hopefully today was the last day she'd be in the dark.

I wasn't in the dark, the only thing I didn't know was what was going to happen when I tell her I like her. It might just be something small like beginning to hold hands and constantly smiling at each other. But it could end up going further than that.

I just knew I had to tell her, explain what happened. Or simply let her come to the conclusion that Cupid has his own ways of working, which is true. I never would have touched her diary, let a lone read it, without his interference.

* * *

_I was shedding tears  
And lying awake  
I'm thinking you're not that far away_


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was showing all the first crush symptoms. And we had this thing going on, I would look at her and she would turn away; she would look at me and I would turn away.

It was all my fault, at least that's what I kept thinking, I was still trying to hide it.

Alex had always talked about finding the perfect guy, she said he wouldn't be afraid to show his true feelings, that he'd confront her and tell her he loved her, but how was I supposed to tell her that?

I was still stuck on what was going to happen, I know that a purely incest relationship isn't right, I bet she knows that too, but I don't care, I'd rather be able to be with her than just look at her from a distance.

I had the nerve to tell her a few times, but nothing actually happened. I didn't want to feel guilty about the words that I was thinking about saying, but I knew I would. I was supposed to be the responsible one.

I must have zoned out, because the next thing I knew, Alex was calling my name.

"Yes?"

"Dude, I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes"

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About what? A girl... some-"

"Yes, it was a girl"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm looking at her" Alex had feelings of shock, surprise, happiness, anxiousness, and love. It showed on her face.

"What?" Was her simple response, she didn't know I was just as shocked as she was, I had just told her. But it really wasn't all that hard. She had this look on her face, it was adorable, it said 'Did you just say that?'. I know I could get used to her being more than my sister. I was thinking about us, and we weren't even together yet.

I smiled to myself at her look of hopefulness. "I mean it Lexi, I love you."

She wrapped her arms around me before whispering "I love you too" Thankfully we were the only ones in the house, there was no chance of someone walking in on us having our 'moment'.

It felt weird, but I liked it. I had the urge to kiss her, but it was wrong... well, I'm holding her and wanting to kiss her, how is that right?

It felt weird to hold my baby sister so close. But I didn't care, all I cared about was how we were going to keep this a secret.

I wasn't going to let Lexi get her heart broken at this point.

I wanted to hold her forever, all because of one diary entry, I guess I loved her all along. But now all the ways she used to annoy me, I now found cute.

"So what did you _actually _come down here to tell me?"

She thought for a moment before telling me it didn't really matter. I was fine with that, I didn't really care anyway.

We had a few hours to ourselves until anyone got home... and that could be a good thing or a bad thing.

**AN: Wow! You guys are awesome, 8 reviews on the first chapter! *gives all reviewers a hug* Anyway... what do you think should happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is going to be written with my amazing friend Teagan... who just started laughing... thought I would let you know... anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Hey, um, do you want to get something to eat?" I ask Lexi.

Then she bites her lip and says "Sure, but I'm not sure if this is going to be a date or not..."

I'm wondering what to say. "I'm not sure either." I say. Then there is an awkward silence...

I head toward the front door, and she follows. When we get into the car, Lexi says "Okay, let's just get this, I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me?"

I just stare at the steering wheel and then I say "I guess so." I decide to take her to a fancy restaurant called 'The Catfish'.

"Why are we going here?" Lexi asks.

"If we're in love with each other, shouldn't we just try?" I said.

"It seems awkward, but I guess it could work." Said Lexi.

So we enter _The Catfish,_ and the host immediatly comes and says "Ah, a young couple eh?" Lexi blushes and smiles suddenly.

"Uhhh, yeah." I said, new to the word 'couple'.

After we order our food Lexi and I just talk.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" Lexi asks.

"Not Mom and Dad, obviously. But Max will find out..."

"And it's better if we tell him ourselves."

"Otherwise, he'll tell on us, then we're dead."

"Yeah... let's just hope that doesn't happen"

When our food comes, it's really cute, because Lexi's starting to act romantic.

We basically fed each other throught the entire dinner date.

I paid for us both, obviously.

And after we're done at the resturant, I take her for a walk, along a moonlit path with lights in the trees. And not thinking first, I kiss her. I kiss her with all the passion in the world. I love the taste of her pink lemonade flavored lip gloss, I love the scent of her night-blooming jasmine perfume. I couldn't believe how good it felt, just kissing my sister.

But I didn't know that someone was watching us during that expression of love...


End file.
